This is Us
by yukiann
Summary: Cerita ringan tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. "Hei, memangnya siapa yang diam-diam menciumku saat aku tidur, huh?" Stuck at the summary. My 2nd fic. RnR please.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru/ T

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p><strong>- This is Us -<strong>

Naruto mengambil satu cup ramen dari lemari di dapur Sasuke. Yah, tidak heran karena rumah ini sudah seperti rumah ke duanya. Bahkan di lemari milik Sasuke ada beberapa helai baju Naruto. Setelah menambahkan air panas ke dalam cup ramennya, dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman rasa jeruk dari kulkas–tentu saja Naruto juga yang menaruhnya di sana—ia berjalan menuju meja di ruang makan. Menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Di hadapannya ada sang pemilik rumah, Sasuke, yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Gizimu tidak akan terpenuhi dengan baik jika hanya makan makanan semacam itu," menatap lurus ke arah cup ramen, Sasuke bergumam sambil menyeruput espresso di cangkir yang ada di depannya.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, lalu kembali fokus pada ramennya.

Setelah espresso di cangkirnya habis, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan menaruh gelasnya di tempat cucian piring. Tak lupa mengambil buah tomat segar dari kulkasnya.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tengah," ujarnya datar sambil melihat sekilas pada Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan ramennya. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramennya dan segera membuangnya cupnya ke tempat sampah. Saat akan menuju ruang tengah, ia berhenti di depan kalender yang teretak di antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Ia tersenyum. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama.

Naruto kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang tengah, lalu mendudukan diri di sofa, di sebelah Sasuke, dan menggapai keripik kentang yang ada di meja di depannya. Sasuke hanya mengerling pada Naruto.

"Sudah kenyang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Makanan semacam itu ternyata bisa juga membuatmu kenyang ya,"

"Huh... Jangan remehkan ramen! Lagi pula aku tidak hanya makan ramen melulu kok. Aku juga makan nasi, lauk, sayur..." Naruto meletakkan kembali keripik itu di meja.

"Ya, ya, baiklah,"

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto teringat pada kalender tadi. Benar juga, tiga tahun. Kira-kira tiga bulan lalu mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka. Sederhana, hanya makan malam berdua di luar –di bukit di bawah taburan bintang, keliling kota sebentar, dan berakhir di ranjang kamar Sasuke.

Yah, mereka bukan pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Apalagi Sasuke. Hampir setiap saat ia selalu bersikap dingin. Hanya saja sikap dinginnya sedikit –hanya sedikit—berkurang jika bersama Naruto. Senyum saja mungkin sudah suatu keajaiban, dengus Naruto.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Ia juga selalu bisa membuat Naruto berdebar-debar –bahkan blushing—hanya karena kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada datar. Dan dengan sedikit seringai, mungkin.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan cukup berat menimpa pahanya. Ia melihat ke bawah, mendapati Sasuke sedang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Lelah?"

"Yah, lumayan,"

"Tidurlah akan kubangunkan beberapa menit lagi,"

Kemudian, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sebentar lagi akan terlelap.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Menjadi wakil direktur Seirei Industries –perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha—pasti bukan hal ringan. Yah, satu setengah tahun lalu, ayah Sasuke meninggal –ibunya sudah tiada sejak lima tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, posisi tertinggi dipengang oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berada di London, dan ia diserahi jabatan sebagai wakil direktur di usianya yang kesembilan belas tahun.

Naruto sendiri, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Jadi ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Kyuubi, yang saat itu masih berusia lima belas tahun. Untunglah, pamannya, Iruka, mau merawat mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Kyuubi dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah lama mereka sendiri. Kadang-kadang, Iruka masih mengunjungi mereka, atau mereka yang mengunjungi Iruka.

Sekarang Sasuke berusia 21 tahun. Dan Naruto 19 tahun. Naruto mengambil teknik di Tetsumaru University, salah satu universitas terbaik di negara itu.

Kadang, Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat posesif. Ketika Naruto dikelilingi orang-orang –entah itu laki-laki atu perempuan—atau hanya mengobrol santai dengan temannya (yang sialnya dilihat Sasuke) Sasuke akan langsung memberi gestur "dia milikku" pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan, Sasuke pernah sampai mencium Naruto di depan umum. _Huh, such a possessive bastard_, Naruto mendengus mengingatnya.

Ia mulai membelai rambut mencuat –yang ternyata sangat lembut—milik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum geli akan bagaimana seringnya mereka bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Beberapa kali pertengkaran besar, atau pertengkaran kecil yang menjadi besar. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak jarang keduanya menyelesaikannya dengan berakhir di atas ranjang.

Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat ganas di ranjang. Dan kadang-kadang, saat sedang usil misalnya, ia menyuruh Naruto menyiapkan segalanya sendiri. Dan Sasuke sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan seringai –menantang. Rona kemerahan mucul di pipi Naruto jika mengingat hal-hal itu.

Ia lalu memindahkan tangan Sasuke dari atas wajahnya. Ia menatap kagum pada pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapannya. Tampan. Sangat tampan.

Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Sasuke dengan ringan, dan hangat.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Naruto lebih sudah dulu mandi setelah membangunkan Sasuke dari atas pangkuannya setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke memintanya menginap malam ini, besok ia libur, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Ia yang duduk di sofa di depan tv –tempat yang sama seperti satu jam yang lalu—menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat segar dengan tetes-tetes air di rambut dan wajahnya, serta handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Di tangannya ada sebuah tomat segar.

"Dasar pecinta tomat,"

"Masih lebih sehat daripada ramen,"

"Apa sih enaknya tomat? Kecut begitu..."

"Apa sih enaknya ramen? Berminyak,"

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, sebal.

"Kau manis kalau wajahmu begitu," Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, berjaga-jaga kalau ada semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Mau coba?" Sasuke menyodorkan tomat itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak, makasih," Naruto mendorong tomat itu agar kembali pada Sasuke.

"Tomat itu bagus, lho," Sasuke berujar sambil menggigit tomat di tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka,"

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau begini...?"

Dan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu meyelipkan lidahnya, dan mendorong potongan tomat yang tadi digigitnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Memaksanya menelannya.

"Unngh!" erang Naruto. Akhirnya tomat itu berhasil ditelannya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana, lebih enak 'kan?" Sasuke memerlihatkan seringainya.

"Uhh... dasar mesum!"

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang diam-diam menciumku saat aku tidur, huh?"

"Ap-! Jadi ka-kau...!"

"Yah, aku dapat merasakan kalau kau sedang menciumku, walaupun aku sudah setengah tertidur saat itu."

"Uuh..." Naruto membalikkan badannya dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, menghirup aroma citrus yang bisa membuatnya gila. Kemudian menelengkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Naruto mesra.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Hmm? Mau melanjutkannya di kamarku?" seringai menggoda kembali menghiasi bibir Sasuke.

"Pervert!" tapi, Naruto tak menolak saat ia ditarik Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

><p>AN :

Fic ke-2 saya. Selesai dalam tiga jam, mungkin. Dan ini sudah hampir setengah tiga pagi. Wow. Untung lagi libur.

Bingung ngasih judul. Jadinya begitu deh. Maaf rada gak nyambung... ^_^;a

Paragraf pertama dan kedua sudah saya ketik beberapa hari lalu. Tapi karena beberapa hal, gak jadi diterusin dan akhirnya diterusin sekarang deh.

Saya tahu ini tema pasaran. Tapi idenya dari saya sendiri, lho. Saya lagi pengen buat yang ringan-ringan, hehe. Maaf kalau ada typo(s) betebaran. (_ _)

Oke, mohon kritik dan saran, minna... ^v^


End file.
